1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tablet computer. Especially, the present invention relates to a table computer which has a mobile phone mounting portion formed so that a mobile phone may be mounted on the rear of the table computer, wherein the table computer is provided with a mobile phone separation prevention member allowing a mobile phone to be mounted on the mobile phone mounting portion of the table computer regardless of different width and thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices with large screens, i.e., tablet computers, have been recently widespread, and mobile phones have also become living necessaries. It is, therefore, often to carry large screen tablet computers along with mobile phones. However, carrying mobile phones and big size tablet computers separately causes inconvenience in using both of them. Korean Patent Application No. 10-2013-0062850 filed by the applicant on May 31, 2013, entitled “Tablet Computer” relates to a tablet computer having a mobile phone mounting portion formed in the rear thereof.
According to the application, a tablet computer is configured to include a mobile phone mounting portion which is formed in the rear of the tablet computer in a recessed manner so that a surface line of a mobile phone to be mounted is flush with another surface line of the rear of the tablet computer, has an entrance formed in a lateral direction, and has an elastic cover formed in an inwardly-protruding manner along the boundary formed between the rear of the tablet computer and the mobile phone mounting portion to elastically restrain the mounted mobile phone, a port which is formed in the mobile phone mounting portion and electrically connects the mobile phone mounted on the mobile phone mounting portion and the tablet computer to allow data communication to be performed between the mobile phone and the tablet computer, and an interface which performs a tethering connection from any one, which may communicate with an external network, among the mobile phone mounted in the mobile phone mounting portion and the tablet computer to the other through the port.
However, because, according to the application, the mobile phone mounting portion formed in the rear of the tablet computer is manufactured in a determined size, and the elastic cover is formed in a fixed size and is fixedly mounted on the mobile phone mounting portion, the size of a mobile phone to be mounted on the tablet computer has to correspond to that of the mobile phone mounting portion. Accordingly, when the size of a user's mobile phone fails to correspond to that of the mobile phone mounting portion of the tablet computer, it is disadvantageous to use the mobile phone and the table computer together.
Consequently, a tablet computer with a mobile phone mounting portion formed in the rear thereof is required that may allow a user's mobile phone to be mounted on the tablet computer regardless of the size of the user's mobile phone.